1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to removable devices for storing electronic media and more specifically to machines and methods for malware detection of the media for increased network security.
2. Related Art
The advent of high capacity mobile storage, such as USB flash media, has increased the convenience of sharing files between users. Unfortunately, this sharing also allows the distribution of viruses and other malicious software, called malware. Malware can be distributed from even seemingly innocuous sources, such as from fellow conference attendees or from vendors providing a product. When a storage device is plugged into a computer, it may be detected by the computer's operating system and identified as having a particular file system. The operating system may read the file system so that it may display its contents to users.
Frequently, malware will target “auto-run” functionality of popular operating systems, causing them to immediately execute when the media is inserted or attached. Malware has becomes such a significant problem that organizations have taken dramatic steps to avoid malware carried in removable media. In some cases, organizations may simply seal USB drives to prevent media from being inserted. Other organizations require that all media be examined by a security consultant who will scan and certify the media before it can be used on company machines. Both of these approaches interfere with the convenience of these media and decrease user productivity.